The Story of My Broken Life
by Summer's Sun
Summary: KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story… Chapter 8: Authors Note [read please!]
1. Intro

KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

**Katara: 16**

**Aang: 15**

**Sokka: 17**

A/N: Ok, I'm back with another stupid story, but this is not a one shot! So if you hate it, tell me so I can improve on it! LATER! GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR**

**The Story of My Broken Life**

(Katara's POV)

When I was just a girl living in my village, I never thought I could get to this part of my life. As I wore this fluffy white dress, I couldn't manage to hold back the tears. My tears of him not being the right person… I had loved along time ago… But he was out of my reach… Here is my story…

**Book One:**

**Love Is Nothing**

**Intro**

(Katara's POV)

Here is what happened… One day as me and Aang were out collecting food for our journey, he got a little carried away with the jokes… He thought they were funny, but they hurt deep down. This was the first of our problems:

Flashback

"Katara, can we please not go shopping?" A 13 year old Aang questioned and I shook my head.

"Aang, I thought you liked going shopping with me" I said and smirked. I was 14. I carried the large sack that we were going to load the food into.

"I do- I just- It's girl…" Aang confessed and I smiled.

"You're just like Sokka… I can't believe you would say that!" I teased and Aang smiled as we walked up to the market. We walked inside and got like everything in the store. The sack was heavy, but did Aang offer to carry it? No! I didn't say anything. I just walked along until Aang made one of his 'funny jokes.' But it wasn't so funny.

"Hehe Katara, you look fat" Aang teased. I knew he was joking, but it wasn't a funny joke. I learned that a lot later. I didn't know he was joking right then…

"What? You think I'm fat?" I asked and had a hurt expression on my face. I thought that this was the end. That Aang didn't like me because I was- fat… I had been eating a lot, but that was just because we didn't eat a lot on our journey. Oh my gosh! I was fat!

"No… Katara I was making a joke… Ha… Ha…?" Aang laughed nervously. He had knew that my feelings were hurt, but he didn't do anything about it. I threw the sack on the ground and ran as fast as my legs would take me. Later I figured out that Aang was just trying to cover up for he's stupid joke. I ran in the middle of the forest until I tripped on a branch.

"Stupid branch! Curse you till the end of time!" I cursed the branch over and over again for tripping me. I was tired of running, but running was good for me since I was fat. Tears dripped down my tanned skin.

"Katara… Please! I was just joking"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you! My fat is covering my ears" I shouted back and ran faster. But Aang was just too fast. He grabbed my arm before I could move any farther.

"I'm sorry" Aang said and looked me in the eye. My cheeks stained with the tears I had cried. I wanted to hug him… I fell into his arms and cried.

"You don't think- I'm fat- Do you- Aang?" I sobbed out and felt his arms come around me.

"I don't think you're fat at all, Katara… You're perfect" He whispered to me and at that time I believed every word he said… He held me like that all night until I had fallen asleep…. I shouldn't have believed him… I didn't know though… I didn't know he would betray me like that…

End of Flashback

Now you might think I'm a stupid girl for ever thinking Aang would love me. A simple girl who couldn't get her life straight. I shouldn't have even joined the trip if I knew my heart was going to get broken over and over and over again until I was too fed up to even talk to anybody. And now would you like to hear the whole story or do you want me to just stop after every scene? Ha, I'm just a stupid lovesick teenager… Let's get on with my broken life…

**End of The Intro**


	2. The Past Hurts

KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

Authors Note: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all I love them! Please review this chapter! I would love that like so much! Sorry no responds to reviews this time, but thanks for your support!

Let me explain about the ages... When Katara is telling the story she is like 22... But in the story she is 16. Get it? Any questions, just ask! Thanks!

**Book One:**

**Love Is Nothing**

**Chapter One: The Past Hurts**

Katara's POV

It happened what seems like a really long time ago… It was the day of my birthday and I was so happy because I knew I wanted to tell Aang how I felt. I awoke with the feeling that something was not right. I dressed and went outside to find Aang… WITH ANOTHER GIRL! I felt my heart break into pieces. I knew this girl, we had been talking the night before, but I had no idea that he liked her. Her name was Cindy. She had been really nice and I **had** liked her. But now I couldn't like anybody who liked **my **Aang! At that time I didn't do anything at all, but by night I was sure I was going to rip her head off. They were flirting and laughing and holding hands. It was making me sick. I watched as Cindy excused herself and walked towards me. I knew it was time to give her a talk.

"Hey Katara" Cindy said as she walked over to the tent that she lived in. I was standing in the way of her getting in.

"Is there something wrong Katara?"

"You're what's wrong Cindy"

"What do you mean Katara?"

"I mean that you can't just go around stealing other girls loves" I spat and she looked confused.

"What do you mean- Oh you mean Aang" Cindy said and an evil smile appeared on her face. She was happy that she was taking Aang away from me.

"Katara do you have a problem with me and Aang hanging out together?" Cindy asked and I nodded. I thought she was giving in to me.

"Well I'm sorry, but he loves me… Not you… And the problem is that he has invited me to come on your little journey!" Cindy explained and I gasped.

"WHAT!"

"Yep that's right, I'm coming on your journey!" Cindy repeated and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Cindy smirked and put on an innocent face as she walked back to Aang... He hadn't even said happy birthday to me...

A couple days later…

Cindy and Aang were still flirting and laugh and holding hands like all couples do. Yes that's right, they were a couple. An item, one piece, not single, together…. And no Sokka didn't do anything about it. He didn't even help me… We landed on an island where Earthbenders lived. I was happy to finally have landed somewhere with other people. This was were I met somebody who I could totally relate too and see if Aang would get jealous. His name was Haru. He was really nice and my age. (I'm 16, Aang's 15, and Sokka is 17) I thought he was totally the right person for me, so we started to talk and I didn't notice anything about Aang being jealous. One day we went on a walk, it changed everything I saw in life… I just knew that I finally found something to live for, and that was Haru.

"Katara?"

"Yes Haru?"

"These last few days have been amazing…"

"I know I will never ever forget them" I said and smiled as we stopped to gaze at the night sky.

"I was going to ask you something…" Haru said and blushed. I turned too look at him. I wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"What is it?" I questioned

"Well you see, I was wondering… If you would just take a couple years off of your journey and stay here with me- I mean if you want… You don't have too"

"Oh Haru is that it? I don't know… I would have to ask Aang… Just let me think about it for a while" I said and Haru nodded. We spilt apart. I wanted so badly to go with Haru because I knew I loved him. But I also knew that I loved Aang more… But he was taken… By that beast… CINDY! I hated her. All these thoughts circled in my head as I walked back to our camp. Aang was sitting alone by the fire and I knew it was the right time to talk to him about staying here for a while.

"Aang?"

"Huh? Oh hey Katara" Aang said and I walked over to sit next to him.

"Is something wrong Aang?"

"No everything is alright"

"Well then can I talk to you?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I was wondering- No Haru was wondering if it you be alright for me to stay here for a year or two… It might be good for me too relax a little… And anyways you have Cindy" I muttered the last part out so he couldn't hear it.

"What do you mean Katara? Are you just going to leave us?"

"No Aang, I'll come back when we go to the North Pole I promise" I assured him and I knew he was mad at me.

"No Katara I can't accept that"

"WHAT!"

"I can't accept that!"

"Repeat that one last time for me Aang"

"You're not staying here with him!"

"What do you mean! I can make up my own mind! You are not the boss of me!" I shouted at him even thought I did not want too. I did not want to fight… Not now!

"Then why the hell did you ask me in the first place!"

"I wanted to know if you were okay with it and I knew you would want me to let you know about it! But I was wrong! You're just a stubborn teenager like Sokka! Anyways you have that bitch CINDY!" I shouted again and ran back towards the village. Tears stinging my eyes. Little did I know that Cindy and Haru were watching me and laughing as they had just broke up our team…

The next day…

Aang, Sokka, and Cindy were getting ready to leave for their next trip. I didn't come to wish them good-bye. I was still so angry at Aang. How could he? After all we had been through? I had stayed with Haru the night before… I had already told him I was staying. A couple hours later, Haru came back with the news that Aang, Sokka, and Cindy had left… I felt my heart break, I didn't really want them to leave me here all alone… I mean… I… It was my fault… I should have never yelled at Aang.

"Katara is there something wrong?" Haru questioned and I nodded.

"I- don't- want- to- stay- here- anymore" I said between sobs.

"It's too late Katara… You're stuck here with me now" Haru said with an evil grin before he walked away. Leaving me alone to cry out my eyes….

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Going Crazy

**A/N: I changed the ages! Sorry! I thought she would be too old! I'll tell you the new ages now!**

**Katara: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Aang: 13 when two years pass 15**

**Sokka: 17 when two years pass 19**

**Ming: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Haru: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Cindy: 13 when two years pass 15**

**You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER! I DO OWN CINDY AND MING! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG: GOING CRAZY:(**

**The Story of My Broken Life**

**By Hopeless Forever**

**Book one: **

**Love Is Nothing**

**Chapter 2: Going Crazy**

**Katara's POV**

My eyes were red and puffy from crying. How could I fall for such an evil trick? I hated Haru. I hated Cindy. I hated myself. I hated the world. How would I ever tell Aang that I was sorry and that I didn't mean it? He wouldn't believe me anyways. I walked out of the tent to find Haru. He was working out in the forest. He was doing Earth bending, I guess.

"Haru? I wish to speak with you" I said as I watched Haru earth bending. He stopped to look at me.

"Oh it's you, what is it?" Haru questioned in an annoyed tone. I was taken back a little. Once I had regained myself, I spoke again.

"Please, you know my name right?"

"Of course girly, get on with it"

"Well then why don't you use it?"

"Let me think… Oh because I don't feel like it" Haru said and I gasped.

"When will you feel like it?" I questioned and Haru laughed.

"You're a smart little girl, but I don't think you're smart enough and you know what I'll never feel like using your name" Haru said and went back to his Earth Bending. I ran as quickly as my feet would take me. I wished so much that I could talk to Aang and tell him how I really felt and that I was sorry, but I couldn't.

_**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down) **_

I sat on the top of a mountain to see if I could see across the world. Of course I couldn't. I snapped around as I hear footsteps come behind me. I looked at the person. It was a girl of the village. The same age as me. Her name was Ming.

"Hi Katara, Haru asked me to look out for you" Ming admitted and I nodded.

"You wanna sit down?" I questioned and Ming nodded. She sat down next to me and folded her skirt around her. Then she looked at me. I didn't even notice I was starring. I quickly asked her something to keep her mind off of it.

"So did Haru really send you?" I asked and Ming shook her head.

"I'm sorry I lied, I just wanted to meet you because you traveled around the world with the avatar!" Ming explained and I smiled.

"Well that might be true, but what sucks is that me and Aang are not friends anymore…"

"Why would that be?"

"We had a fight, it was nothing, I'm sure Aang will come back for me when it's time to go to the North Pole, he would NEVER forget!" I said and Ming smiled.

"I'm sure he will Katara" Ming said and we talked for a while. I had no idea that Aang was not coming back for me…

**Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight**

A couple of years later…

"Katara!"

"Oh hey Ming!" I shouted to her as she ran up to the hill to talk to me. It had been a couple of years since the day I had last seen Aang. I sighed as I waited for Ming.

"Katara, a girl of 16 should not be sitting here waiting for something that is never going to happen! I watch you every day come out here and wait! You _do_ nothing else!" Ming shouted as she came closer to me.

"Look at you! I don't want to end up like you!" I said and pointed to her stomach. Ming was just 16 and she was already going to have a baby.

"That was not my fault! But I can't just leave this baby" Ming said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Calm down Ming, I was just kidding"

"Sorry Katara, it just got to me"

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm here" I said and hugged my best friend. Ming and me had always been close since the moment we had met. Soon, Ming was gone and I was left to my thoughts.

"Ming is right, I am waiting for something that never is coming back" I said to myself and got up. I brushed my hair off my face. I should return to my boyfriend. That's right, Haru is my boyfriend. Aang lost his chance a long time ago…

_**Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**_

As I walked in our front door, Haru was waiting for me. He had a frown on his face and I knew something was wrong. But then again Haru got mad at everything I did.

"Katara? Are you waiting for that Avatar to come back for you again?" Haru asked and tapped his foot annoyed.

"I'm sorry Haru, I didn't mean too… But it's what I have to do, Aang promised that me and him would go to the North Pole to learn waterbending" I explained and Haru sighed and turned around away from me. I didn't want him to be mad at me. Besides him and Ming, I was alone. They were the only things I had in my life. I even missed Sokka. I wanted to cry out and see if they could hear me. Also I had gotten use to hearing Haru call my name. He had finally given in to calling my name when we started dating. I sighed and placed my back on the table. I walked towards the door to my bedroom.

"Katara? You're going to bed already? Without dinner?" Haru questioned and I nodded.

"I'm just really tired; I think tomorrow I'll be gone too. I'm gonna go out with Ming and help cheer her up"

"Oh that's right she has a baby on the way, I think she should just leave it and go on with her life"

"HARU! You know she's over sensitive _you _grew up with her!" I shouted and slammed the wooden door. I was tired of him talking about Ming like that. He knew she was my best friend in the world!

**Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**

I flopped down on my bed. I felt like dying because of what Haru said. The next thing I new, it was morning and I heard Haru slamming doors and muttering to himself. I think I needed to wait for him to leave so he didn't mention anything about last night. I heard the front door slam and I got up from where I was sitting. I dressed in a skirt and a top. The one I wore before on my journey was just too small for me now. I grabbed my bag and went outside looking for Ming.

"Katara! Over here!" Ming shouted and I followed her voice. I found her talking with her sister Lei.

"Now you go do that for me" Ming concluded and Lei nodded.

"Okay big sister" Lei said and turned to go.

"Good morning Katara"

"Morning Lei" I said and Lei smiled before she walked out of the room. Ming sat down and sighed.

"So how are you doing?"

"Not so good, I feel like I'll die"

"What do you mean Ming? You're not going to die! I won't let that happen!" I quickly said and Ming smiled. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked out the window.

"Do you think he or she will make it?" Ming questioned and I nodded.

"Of course she or he will Ming! You know that from your doctors!" I said and I finally knew why I felt so horrible about Aang not coming back to me. I wanted a life with him and I loved him, but maybe that wasn't enough…

**Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you  
I'll put it down be the woman for you**

_Flashback…_

_"Sorry Katara, I didn't mean to hurt you" _

_"No Aang, it was for the best, I couldn't have done anything…" I said and Aang smiled at me. _

_"I didn't think you would feel that way" Aang said and I blushed. I turned my head away so he couldn't see. Luckily he didn't seem to notice._

_"I told you that I couldn't afford to lose you and I meant it, you're my best friend in the whole world, you and Sokka are the only things I have now" Aang now was starring up at the stars. I didn't see why I had said that. Maybe it had hurt his feelings. That would be horrible. But finally he spoke._

_"Thanks Katara, I almost thought I was alone forever" _

_"Aang" I said and covered his hand with mine. "You will never ever be alone"_

**_End of flashback _**

**_I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
I'm calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true and no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)_**

"Katara are you okay? I don't mean to disturb you while you're day dreaming, but you know you have a life now and you can't just go away when the Avatar suddenly shows up right?"

"I'm sorry Ming, but I'll have to decided that when it happens"

"Whatever you say Katara" Ming was now standing up and you could see she had grown fatter from the baby inside her.

"You support me Katara right?" Ming questioned and I nodded.

"I'll support you forever" I said and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're my best friend in the whole world and I could never desert you!"

"You'll help me take care of the baby Katara?" Ming questioned and hope gleamed in her eyes. She had nobody else to help her because everybody in the village thought she was stupid for having a baby so young.

"Yes of course" I said and hugged Ming… Thoughts ran through my head like 'Would I ever see Aang again?' and 'There are so many things I wish to tell him, but he'll probably never hear them'

**_Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_**

I sat at my desk writing a letter to Aang even though he would never really read it. It had been only a couple hours since I had left Ming to do some shopping. The letter idea was Ming's. She told me to get my anger out; I should write a letter to him and tell him the problems I am having with him. I sighed and read through the finished letter. It was so cruel, even though I wasn't giving it to him, it was still very hurtful and mean. Never mind, I should just get on with it. I read my letter over again.

**_Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_**

_Dear Aang,  
My heart still longs to be with you, but my brain tells me that I have to move on and that I have a life now and a boyfriend and a great friend that I have to take care of. I loved you, but now I just love you as a friend. I can't really explain all the feelings I'm having. I feel like if I say anything, Haru will find out and walk out of my life. That's why I need you here Aang! I'm so sorry I hurt you and I want to make things better then they were before…._

"KATARA!" Ming's voice called to her. I shot up from being hunched over my desk. I wondered what Ming was yelling about. 

**Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby…**

"Ming? What is it?" I called and ran out the door.

"Katara it's him! It's the Avatar!"

End of Chapter Two

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all the review! Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R! **_


	4. I'm Sorry

KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

**Katara: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Aang: 13 when two years pass 15**

**Sokka: 16 when two years pass 18**

**Haru: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Ming: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Cindy: 13 when two years pass 15**

**The Story of My Broken Life**

**By Hopeless4life**

**Book One:  
Love Is Nothing**

**Chapter 3: I'm Sorry**

Katara's POV

"Katara it's him! It's the Avatar!" I heard Ming yell those words to me and I almost fainted. What was he doing here? Did he actually remember my stupid request for him to come back if it was time to go to the North Pole? I didn't move. I stood there totally frozen as people cheered. I felt like running up to Aang and saying everything that I had forgotten to say before…

"Katara? Are you coming? Don't you want to see Aang?" Ming questioned and I shook my head. I ran back inside my house. I locked the door and leaned against the door and sighed. I heard knocks on the door and Ming's voice.

"Please Katara… Don't do this… This is your only chance"

"Sorry Ming, I can't…. It's been too long" I said and took a deep breath. I heard Ming's footsteps wander off. I got up and looked out the window. That's where I saw him. Aang… My mind told me to go after him to tell him I was sorry for what happened a couple years before, but my heart told me not to get hurt again... I slumped against the wall again. I couldn't take looking at him again. He must hate me by now.

"She's over here Aang, I've already asked her, I don't think she will listen to anybody" Ming's voice came closer and closer. I could heard foot steps and then a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I didn't get up. I couldn't. My legs were too weak.

"Hey Katara! It's Aang" The dreaded name and that voice. Oh my god I could faint right now.

"Oh… Ok I'll be right out" I said and quickly ran to my room to change. I put on my favorite thing. Why was I so happy that Aang was back? He had lost his chances a long time ago, but I couldn't stop myself. I threw on a white skirt and a blue shirt. I ran to the door and calmed myself before opening it. There was Aang, Sokka, and…. Cindy. Ming was in the back round. She was shrugging her shoulders at me. She didn't know why she had led them here, but she just couldn't stop. He was the Avatar and it was always an honor to meet somebody that great.

"Hey Aang" I said and hugged him. He was taller then me even though he was a year younger then me. He wore the same thing that he did when we were together on journeys just bigger. I let go and ran into Sokka's arms. I hadn't seen him forever and he was my brother.

"Sokka, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Katara" I released him and smiled at everybody except for Cindy. I didn't go and talk to her or anything. I saw Haru walk over. Oh no this was trouble.

"Hey Haru!" I said and ran over to him. This was to show Aang that I had moved on just like he had. I kiss Haru on the cheek and then turned around.

"Oh no! I forgot to introduce everybody! Aang, Sokka, and Cindy, This is Haru my **boyfriend** and my best friend in the **whole wide world** Ming! Ming and Haru this is Aang, my brother Sokka, and you already know Cindy" I said and smiled. Wow I was stupid then. I acted so fake that everybody probably could notice everything I did was fake.

"Nice to meet everybody" Aang said and he acted a little uncomfortable. I smiled. My plan to make Aang jealous was working.

"So would everybody like to come in?" Haru questioned and everybody nodded. The group of villagers that were following groaned. They wanted to see the Avatar. When we entered the house, they walked off. We all sat around the table. I sat next to Ming and Haru. Across from us there was Aang, Cindy, and Sokka at the other end. I smiled a fake smile because I was dying inside, but I couldn't let them know that.

"So what have you been doing over the years Aang?" I questioned

"Well I've mastered three of the four elements" Aang answered and I thought I was gonna die. Aang had remembered we were going to go to the South Pole together.

"Which ones?" Ming questioned and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, Air, Earth, and Fire" Aang said and blushed slightly. My smile got bigger. I touched my hands to my mouth. I quickly covered my smile, I didn't want him to know I was happy he had remembered.

"How did you learn- Never mind" Ming saw me glaring at her, and she knew to stop.

"So why are you back here?" That was the question that set off the tension. Aang rested his head on his hand. He was 15 years old and he acted like he was 20. I sighed, I couldn't help but wonder if the reason Aang had come back was for me.

"Well… I" Aang started, but Cindy cut in.

"Of course, he just wanted to see if his little friend remembered about going to the North Pole with him and Sokka" This was when I snapped up and looked Aang in the eye. How I loved the way his eyes looked.

"I remembered" I said and straightened out my skirt. Aang sat up and smiled.

"So then you'll come with us right?" Aang questioned and I looked away. I had a life now. I lived with my boyfriend, I had a new best friend, I had a job… And I just couldn't give that up could I?

"Sorry, Aang… I'll have to think about that" I said and I knew Aang was waiting for a quick answer because I had been his best friend. I got up and walked to my bedroom, I had forgotten to finish that letter of mine, but now it didn't matter. I sat down on my bed, but before, I closed the door. I buried my face in my hands. Letting the tears drip between my fingers. I fell backwards, still covering my face. I fell asleep with a question on my head: _Should I go with Aang?_

A couple hours later…

I got up quickly and opened my door, I had made my decision. Aang and everybody were sitting outside waiting. I sighed and sat back down at my chair.

"So what's the answer?" Haru questioned and I stared at the ground knowing everybody was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Aang, I can't go with you… This… Is…. My life now"

**End of Chapter Three**

**_A/N: I messed up, I said South Pole when it was really North Pole! Okay please review! I'll update soon! _**


	5. Everybody's Fool

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER, BUT I DO OWN CINDY AND MING! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG EVERYBODY'S FOOL! **

KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

**Katara: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Aang: 13 when two years pass 15 **

**Sokka: 17 when two years pass 19 **

**Haru: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Ming: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Cindy: 13 when two years pass 15 **

**The Story of My Broken Life**

**By Hopeless4life**

**Book One:  
Love Is Nothing**

**Chapter Four: Everybody's Fool**

Katara's POV

"I'm sorry Aang, I can't go with you… This… Is…. My life now" I said and held my breath for a couple seconds to see if anybody would yell at me. There was nothing happening right now, everybody was silent. Cindy was the first to get up.

"See Aang, I told you this was all a big mistake, now why don't we go, she's made her mind up and I don't think she's going to change it" Nobody spoke. I looked away. I couldn't bear to see Aang's reaction. The next to stand was Ming. She stretched out her arms and yawned.

"You know I think I'll be going now, I need some sleep and anyways I have to get to work early tomorrow, see ya tomorrow Katara. Nice to meet you Aang" I heard Ming's footsteps as they walked quickly to the door. How I wished I could just fly away and have nothing to do with this ever again. The door opened fast and closed as fast as it had been opened. I heard Cindy whispering to Sokka who was sitting next to her. This time I stood up.

"I hope you understand" I said and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to look back. How could I do this? How could I be so selfish? Going to the North Pole was everything I had ever wanted and just now I had probably made the biggest mistake of my life. I stopped at the edge of a cliff. It was where I had waited for Aang to come for two long years. I sat down and hugged my knees, trying to hold back to tears that were about to come. I didn't even hear his footsteps behind me.

"Katara?" His voice was so sweet, if I died now, I would have been the happiest person to ever die because he was around.

"Aang, I'm sorry…" I started, but Aang cut in.

"It's okay Katara, it's just I don't really understand you anymore"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean we were best friends two years ago, how could we change that much to not be friends anymore? I just don't get it Katara" Aang answered and I sighed. I knew this day was going to happen. I knew I would have to explain to Aang everything that had happened over those two years.

"Who said we weren't friends?"

"You just act differently around me then you did before" By this time I was blushing madly. Was I busted? Did Aang know how I felt about him and wasn't telling me only playing with my mind?

"Aang…."

"Katara, I need to know what happened over the two years… Tell me… Please?" Aang pleaded and I just couldn't say no to that face. I nodded my head and started telling him the story….

"When you first flew off, I thought my world was going to end, but then Haru came out of nowhere and made me feel alive for the first time. It felt wonderful to be loved since I didn't have you or Sokka there to love me. My best friend, Ming, got pregnant eight months ago and since then, I knew I had to stay with her until she had her baby and then I would have to help her take care of her. A couple months after Ming got pregnant the fire nation attacked this village and almost killed everybody. We were lucky we got away. After that we had to rebuild the whole village. Everything is so mixed up, but I know I have to stay here to make sure everything is what it's suppose to be… And that's why I can't go with you" I lied. It wasn't the full truth, but Aang could believe that for now until everything was finally figured out. Aang didn't say anything. We sat there totally silent until I found my voice again.

"Aang, I never meant for this to happen. I knew you were coming back, but I just wasn't prepared for it" I lied again. Wow lying had become a habit for me. I heard Aang sigh and turned to look at him. He was looking up at the stars. There was a sad glare in his eye.

"So how is everything with Cindy?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"We're just friends; she wasn't exactly what I expected"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was rude, mean, and always crabby. I can't stand her and that's why I want you to come to the North Pole with me Katara!" Aang sounded sad and angry at the same time. I wanted to hug him and make everything better, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Aang"

"For what?"

"For ditching you"

"Excuse me?"

"For not coming to the North Pole with you, but you understand don't you?" I questioned hopefully, and took Aang's hands in mine.

"I wish I could understand"

"Oh Aang, you're so stubborn sometimes" I laughed at this and watched as Aang broke out into a smile. Well that was a start.

"Aang, what do you want more then anything else in the world?"

"I want you to come to the North Pole with me, you promised Katara and I can't believe you would break a promise to me and Sokka! Oh all the people in the world! Why us? You're leaving us alone Katara, you're breaking our hearts" That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that Aang wanted to stay here forever… With… Me…. But all wishes aren't suppose to come true. Aang had thrown his hands out of mine. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to be mad at me, but he had every right.

"Aang… I'm so sorry" Now the tears were spilling down my face. Great, just what I needed.

"No you're not sorry Katara and you maybe never will" Aang stood up abruptly and turned away from me. I reached up for him, but he was out of reach. He walked off with another word. That night had been the worst night of my life. I hugged myself and tried to stay calm, but everything was happening too fast. That night I had cried harder then I ever had before. _Aang… I love you and even though you might not love me back, I will always love you…_

In the morning…

I felt the san warm up my body. I shot up and looked around. I was still on the edge of the cliff. My eyes were red and puffy, just like they had been before. This was the first time in a long time I had cried. I got up and walked back to my house. How could I be that stupid? I loved him and yet I couldn't admit my feelings. I opened the front door to see Cindy and Sokka sleeping on the ground. I wondered where Aang had wandered off too. I walked outside.

"AANG?" I yelled and there was a small sound. I turned around and saw Aang sitting on the roof with Momo. I ran inside the house and ran up the stairs to the roof. I walked towards Aang and he stood up.

"Katara"

"Aang"

"So… What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's in the past"

"So you forgive me?"

"I never said that" The words stung me. It hurt badly. I wanted Aang to forgive me before he left, which I had no idea when he would leave.

"We're leaving this afternoon Katara"

"What?"

"Yea, we're leaving for the North Pole, you have two hours to decide if you want to come or not" Aang said and came closer to me. It was now or never. I leaned in and kissed him. Gently…. I knew Aang was liking it, but for some reason, he pushed away.

"I don't love you anymore Katara…" Those words were the worst words I have ever heard in my life. I felt tears rolling down my face. Again I would probably have a night of crying. I heard Aang walk off… He didn't love me anymore and there was nothing I could do about it…

_**Without the mask,  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies. **_

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are.  
And I don't love you anymore...

It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled...

Never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me,  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

**End of Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Please

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter! I've been very busy, so I can't always get everything up all the time! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry I will update as soon as I can! Let's see... This chapter is kinda of weird, so tell me if you don't get it! Thanks for all the reviews! Today is my updating day, I'm updating all the stories I can! Haha, I should do that everyday... LOL! Anyways enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER:(

Summary: KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

**Katara: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Aang: 13 when two years pass 15**

**Sokka: 17 when two years pass 19**

**Haru: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Ming: 14 when two years pass 16**

**Cindy: 13 when two years pass 15**

The Story of My Broken Life

**Book One:**

**Love Is Nothing**

**Chapter Five: Please **

Katara's POV

I sat on the roof starring up into the sunset. I didn't know if Aang had left yet and I was regretting everything I had said to Aang. I missed him and knew I loved him so much. How could my whole life be torn up in a matter of two hours? I got up and walked downstairs to find Haru or Ming or somebody I could count on for always being there. I found Sokka, Aang, and Cindy getting ready to leave. Sokka looked up as I entered the room; he was the only one that noticed I was there. Which hurt me. I didn't care if Cindy knew I was there, I just cared if Aang knew I was there.

"Hey Katara." Sokka said and I smiled. He was the best brother in the world. We didn't get along all the time, but we were family, and that made us stick together. Through good and bad.

"So you guys are leaving?" I questioned and Aang's head sprung up to look at me. I smiled at him, but he didn't.

"Yes, we're heading out in ten minutes." Cindy said, but didn't look up from packing.

"Can I talk to you for a second Aang?"

"Sure, I guess." Aang said and followed me out the door. We walked over to a tree in front of the house.

"Please Aang…"

"Katara before you say anything, I'm sorry for saying that I didn't love you… I do love you, but you're making this so hard."

"Aang, I love you with all my heart, but this can't work."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the Avatar and I'm…. Just a girl… You're suppose to get married to somebody that has the greatest life in the world… And I'm **broken**."

"What do you mean Katara?"

"You don't want me, nobody does."

"Katara, I want you."

"You're just saying that Aang, you don't love me."

"KATARA I LOVE YOU."

By now tears were like rivers flooding down my face. I ran and hugged Aang. But this was wrong; I had given my promise to Haru to marry him when I was seventeen. No, I couldn't do this; I couldn't love anybody but Haru. I pushed away from Aang and tried to explain what was happening.

"Aang, please try to understand, I can't do this. I gave my promise to Haru that I would marry him when I'm seventeen that's in a month… I can't love you and you can't love me… It's not right."

"Katara, please…."

"Since you left I was trying to understand why you didn't love me and why you liked Cindy so much… I found somebody who loves me for me and isn't scared to show it… I'm sorry Aang, I can't be with you."

"But we love each other."

"But I love Haru." I kept trying to make sure I looked like I meant it. I know I had just told him that I loved him but I needed to take it back… Not like I wanted too.

By this remark of mine, Aang had stepped away from me. He looked like he was going to die. He started to walk away, back to the house to pack some more and then he was going to leave… Forever…

"Aang… I'm sorry!"

"I guess we were never meant to be… I'm sorry too Katara…" And with that he disappeared into the house…

Ten minutes later…

Aang, Cindy, and Sokka were getting ready to leave. They loaded their stuff on Appa and prepared themselves to say good-bye. Aang avoided saying good-bye to me. Sokka was first to say good-bye.

"I'll miss you Katara, you sure you don't want to come?" Sokka questioned and I shook my head.

"As long as you remember me, I'll be fine… Promise you'll visit me soon Sokka, promise."

"I promise, but you have to promise to come with us one of these days."

"I don't know… I would have to think about it…" I smiled sadly and stepped away biting my lip to make sure the tears would not come. Cindy did not even bother to say good-bye and Aang just nodded and looked away. I sighed and waved to them as they flew away knowing that Aang took my heart with him as he left. I turned around once they were out of sight.

"Katara… Are you alright?" Ming walked up to me and touched my shoulder lightly. I shook her off and walked into the house without even answering her. I locked my bedroom door and sighed. I should try to get ready for the wedding… I mean I really did want to do this… Didn't I?

**A few weeks later…**

I awoke with a start… Today was my birthday, tomorrow was my wedding. I sighed and pushed back the covers and got up pulling on my dress. I walked into the kitchen and found Haru who was happily reading. I sat down next to him and tried to smile but knew my heart wasn't in it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Katara." Haru said and smiled as he pushed back some of my hair. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready with Ming." I said and moved to the door opening it and closing it quickly behind me. A week after Aang left Ming had her baby. A healthy girl named Angel. It was a wonderful thing for Ming, I hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. I knocked on her door and open it slightly.

"Katara!" Ming said and grabbed my hand and pulled me into her house. It looked cleaner then before. I smiled as we passed Angel. I stopped and brushed some hair out of Angel's face. I smiled sweetly and walked with Ming.

"What's up darling?" She joked and poured me some tea. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's… My birthday." Ming looked shocked.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" Ming said and I laughed nervously. I shook my head and held my hands up.

"Don't worry Ming, you've been busy with Angel, it's alright!" I said and Ming shook her head.

"It's not alright! Katara, I've been your best friend for a long time and I can't even remember your birthday! What is wrong with me? You'll have to leave, I have to get you something…" Ming kept on talking. "I will talk to you later." She stood me up and pushed me out of her house.

"Ming!"

"Don't worry, I'll come and meet you at the market when I've got everything ready!" She laughed and closed the door in my face. Something was going on.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Surprise

_A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, this chapter is very short so don't hurt me! I do not own anything – please review! _

KxA Katara is too caught up with the past to focus on the future… So she tells her story…

**Katara: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Aang: 13 when two years pass 15 **

**Sokka: 17 when two years pass 19 **

**Haru: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Ming****: 14 when two years pass 16 **

**Cindy****: 13 when two years pass 15 **

The Story of My Broken Life

**Book One: **

**Love is Nothing **

**Chapter Six: Surprise! **

Something was going on, I just didn't know what. I walked around town for a little while and then finally decided on going to see my wedding dress. I walked into the store and the little bells on the door jingled.

"Katara! What a surprise!" Holly, the woman who owned the store ran up to me and kissed my cheek. "Your dress is all ready!"

"I'm glad." I said and smiled. She grabbed the dress and shoved it into my arms.

"Try it on for me." Holly said and I walked into the dressing room. I smiled as I twirled around in the dress. It was everything I wanted – but I knew that I wasn't marrying that right guy. I came out of the dressing room and Holly smiled her toothless grin.

"You look beautiful Katara."

"I know…" I said sadly and twirled around again. I sighed and nodded to her, "Thanks for this, it means a lot to me."

"Oh don't worry Katara! It's the least I could do after you saved our village from Fire Benders last year." I smiled remembering that I had done that. She ushered me to go and change back into my clothes so she could get my dress all ready. I changed quickly and gave the dress back to her. I walked out of the shop and found myself surrounded by villagers and Haru. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm lightly.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing honey, they just wanted to wish us luck with the future." I nodded.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure my sweet."

What the heck was going on?

--

Ming was waiting at the market for me. I waved at her and she waved back. She was holding baby Angel in her arms. She had a small bag in her other arm and was whispering something to Angel. I walked over and she handed Angel over to me.

"Hello!" I cooed sweetly and smiled at Ming, "What's in the bag?"

"Just a birthday gift – for you're wedding tomorrow." She took out a pair of earrings and a matching necklace. They were beautiful and they were blue. I smiled grateful for the great friend I had.

"Ming… I couldn't!"

"Yes you can Katara; I got them for you… I was saving up a lot and I finally got enough to get them for you."

"Ming… You have them; I don't even want to get married."

"You have to have them Katara, they'll look great with your dress." She took Angel from me and placed the bag in my hands. I smiled.

"You're the best Ming, you're my best friend… Did you know that?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend too."

--

We walked into Ming's house and there was a surprise waiting for me. I looked around noticing that the house was all dark. I looked at Ming as she closed the door behind me and then flipped on the lights.

"Happy birthday Katara."

**End of Chapter Six**


	8. Authors Note: Sorry!

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating at all and for this story to be so confusing, but I have decided that I'm not going to write it anymore! I am soooo sorry and I hope that you can forgive me! The story is way too confusing and it's just not anything how I pictured it! I hope you guys will understand why I did this and you won't hate me that much... But you can hate a lot if you want too! Sorry again!! Let your minds wander and think of an ending to this story! It would be much better then my ending because this story is just so confusing to me. I got a review like that and I realized that it was pretty confusing so that's why I'm doing it. If you want to talk about it to me or something, I'm always here.**

**Happy reading :)**

**Yours,**

**xI'll Cover Youx**


End file.
